<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonadow e a grade que separa corações by Vigamerista</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245890">Sonadow e a grade que separa corações</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigamerista/pseuds/Vigamerista'>Vigamerista</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigamerista/pseuds/Vigamerista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic e Shadow são dois amigos que eram amigos de infância mas por causa da rivalidade de codomínios entre a Bernadette e o Dr. Gerald, eles fizeram uma grade pra separar os dois locais. Mesmo assim os dois sempre se encontravam para se conversarem e se conhecerem , aos 15 anos o amor dos dois aumentou muito mais do que de uma amizade, sera que eles vão conseguir ficar juntos? E das confusões e problemas que virão a seguir, vão conseguir supera-las?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manic the Hedgehog/Scourge the Hedgehog, Manourge, Shadow the Hedgehog &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sim! Estou postando está fanfic no Wattpad! UHUUU. E pra ser honesta... é a minha primeira fanfic que estou postando aqui! Incrivel!!! Bem a unica coisa que espero é que meus antigos leitores do Spirit fanfics me encontrem aqui afinal fui banida de lá (injustamente) e também espero você gostar da fan fic, e se não gostar... apenas saia daqui e seja feliz achando outra historia (ou fanfic).</p><p>Sim vou postar os capítulos aos poucos, não quero postar todos os capítulos que ate então eu escrevi agora. Aproveite!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narração P.O.V </p><p>Existe dois condomínios, um se chamava "Reino Underground" e o outro "Colônia ARK". Os dois condomínios ficavam perto um do outro, as pessoa que iriam morar por lar achavam que iriam fazer parceria, mais no final acabou tendo uma rivalidade com um dos donos que são, Bernabette a dona do condomínio "Reino Underground" e o Sr Gerald o dono do condomínio "Colônia ARK".</p><p>Como os dois condomínios ficavam completamente “colados” sem ter uma "linha" para separar, iriam fazer um muro, mais nenhum dos dois tinha mais dinheiro para fazer um muro, então eles escolherão uma grade bem alta. Mesmo assim os dois entram em um acordo que a grade é um local neutro, que ninguém é dono da grade que separava os dois locais.</p><p>Dez anos depois, os moradores dos dois condomínios diziam se encontrasse a grade, conseguiria entrar ou só ver o condomínio do outro. Porque com o tempo, o dois locais cresceram fazendo que a grade ficasse cada vez mais invisível.</p><p>A lenda acabou chamando a atenção de um ouriço azul de 10 anos que foi procurar pela tal grade, mais ele não era o único, um ouriço negro com listras vermelhas com a mesma idade também estava procurando pela grade.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic P.O.V</p><p>Cada passo eu dava, ficava com muito medo de me perder,</p><p>Sonic<strong>: Olha para trás</strong> Estou ficando bem longe da minha casa.</p><p>???: Eu tambem.</p><p>Sonic: AHH!!! <strong>Se assusta</strong> Quem é você!?</p><p>Shadow: Meu nome é Shadow. Pelo menos eu conseguir encontrar a tal da grade. </p><p>Sonic: Meu nome é Sonic. Eu também estava procurando pela grade </p><p>Shadow: Parece que a lenda é real. </p><p>sonic: Parando pra pensar. Eu mal cheguei aqui e agora eu estou conversando com uma pessoa que mora do outro lado da grade!</p><p>Shadow: Na verdade ambos nós dois estamos fazendo isso a mais de um minuto. Mas você sabia que eu sou o filho do dono do condomínio do meu lado? </p><p>Sonic: Que coincidência! Eu sou o filho da dona do meu do meu lado! Mas...</p><p>Shadow: Mas?</p><p>Sonic: Será que o seu pai e a minha mãe vai deixar nos dois, nos encontrarmos aqui?</p><p>Shadow: Provavelmente não. Mais nós podemos ser amigos.</p><p>Sonic: Legal! Eu e voce seremos melhores amigos secretos!</p><p>Shadow: Hahaha! <strong>Rir e cora</strong> Que tal a gente se encontrarmos semanalmente?</p><p>Sonic: Isso seria perfeito!</p><p>Shadow: Otimo! E eu tenho uma pergunta. A sua mãe sabe que eu existo?</p><p>Sonic: Não, pois ela nunca me falou sobre você!</p><p>Shadow: Assim está ótimo! Melhores amigos secretos? <strong>Bota a mão na grade</strong></p><p>Sonic: Melhores amigos secretos!</p><p>Então eu boto a minha a mão direta na grade na mesma direção.</p><p>Shadow: Pelo menos nos tivemos um “contato” um com o outro.</p><p>Sonic: Hehehe. <strong>Rir e olha para o céu</strong> ESSA NÃO ESTÁ COMEÇANDO A ESCURECER!!! EU TENHO QUE IR PARA CASA ANTES QUE EU FIQUE PERDIDO NO ESCURO!!! </p><p>Shadow: Eu também. Até amanhã Sonic!</p><p>Sonic: Até amanhã Shadow!</p><p>Por algum motivo, eu e o Shadow, juntamos as nossas mãos, mesmo a grade atrapalhando, eu gostei bastante da sensação.</p><p> </p><p>Narração P.O.V </p><p>Após aquele dia, os dois ouriços faziam o seus encontros por vários meses, até chegar uma notícia. </p><p>Shadow: Sonic eu e a minha irmã vamos nos mudar para casa da minha madrinha.</p><p>Sonic: O que? Por que?</p><p>Shadow: O meu pai não tem mais condições de nos cuidar, ele só vai ter a nossa posse novamente, quando ele tiver em condições novamente.</p><p>Sonic: Você sabe quando o seu pai pode cuidar de vocês de novo?</p><p>Shadow: Não sei. O pior é que eu vou embora hoje e só me disseram sobre isso apenas hoje de manhã.</p><p>Sonic: Shadow eu queria te abraçar. <strong>Fica triste</strong> Eu vou sentir a sua falta!</p><p>Shadow: Eu também! Queria ter um contato físico melhor com você! </p><p>Sonic: Eu também!</p><p>Sr Gerald: SHADOW ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ!? VOCÊ TEM QUE IR EMBORA AGORA!!! </p><p>Sonic: Quem está gritando?</p><p>Shadow: É o meu pai! </p><p>Sr Gerald: EU SEIII QUE VOCE ESTA TRISTE QUE VOCE VAI DEIXAR OS SEUS AMIGOS MAS !!! VOCE TEM QUE IR EMBORA !!!</p><p>Shadow: Eu tenho que ir!</p><p>Sonic: Shadow! EU TI AMO!!!</p><p>Shadow: EU TAMBEM TI AMO!!! ATE A PROXIMA!!!</p><p>Sonic: ATE A PROXIMA!!!</p><p>Durante a conversa ambos não tinham percebido, que juntaram a suas mãos, depois da despedida, Sonic e Shadow vão pros seus próprios caminhos. Shadow foi direto pro carro e o Sonic foi direto pra casa, em seguida indo pro seu quarto e a primeira coisa que ele fez, foi chorar.  </p><p>No carro o Shadow segurou o choro, mais deixava escapar um pouco das suas lagrimas e a sua tristeza. Ele não era o único que estava triste durante a viajem, a sua irmã Maria Robotink também estava triste, ela não queria deixar as suas amigas.</p><p>Shadow não deixou os seus amigos como deixou  a pessoa que ele amou... o Sonic não "perdeu" uns dos seus amigos como ele deixou o seu amor. </p><p>Uma semana depois da saída de Shadow, Sonic voltou a visitar a grade e o lugar onde ele conheceu o Shadow, neste jeito acabou virando rotina, ele só visitava, três vezes por semana esperando ver se o Shadow aparecia... mais isto não acontecia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5 anos depois.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sonic P.O.V </p><p>Hoje eu não sei se é o melhor dia ou o pior dia, pois hoje está completando 5 anos o dia que o Shadow foi embora. Ultimamente eu fiz novos amigos aqui no condomínio, um deles é a Amy Rose e o Tails Prower, eu considero os dois completamente como se fossem meus irmãos.</p><p>Entre nós três nos sempre nós cuidamos uns dos outros. Nos últimos meses apareceu um bad boy, ele se chama Scourge o ouriço verde, ele é chato pra caramba!  Ele sempre me pega no pé e me trata como se eu fosse o namorado dele. Ele sempre fala besteira de duplo sentido provavelmente este cara deve ser gay! Serio eu não estou brincando, pra mim uma hora ele iria me levar pra algum canto neste condomínio e me estuprar! Às vezes eu chego até pensar de como seria isso!</p><p>Resumindo apareceu novos amigos e novos chatos! A parte boa é que uns dos meus parentes veio morar aqui no condomínio que são, a minha tia Aleena e os meus primos Sonia e Manic os ouriços. A MELHOR PARTE É QUE ESTAMOS NO VERAO!!! 3 MESES SEM ESCOLA!!! </p><p>Como sempre eu vou pro mesmo lugar, escondido, pra ver a grade. Às vezes eu culpo ela, foi por causa dela que eu acabei me apaixonando por um garoto que eu não vejo a 5 anos. Nesta vez vai ser diferente, eu estou sentindo que alguma coisa de bom vai acontecer, só que a noite! Se eu quisesse ficar acordado eu deveria dormir mais cedo, eu vou tentar apostar alto, que o Shadow ira voltar!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. O plano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Me desculpa pela demora, é que eu LITERALMENTE  tava com preguiça de postar o segundo capitulo hehehe. Bem aproveitem! Mamãe pata desliga!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic P.O.V</p><p>Já são 17:00 horas da tarde, eu estava arrumando as coisas pois... eu nunca se sabe o que acontecera a noite. Tudo já estava pronto até que, Tails e Amy entram no meu quarto do nada, como se eles tivessem invadido a casa, sem eu escutar.</p><p>Tails e Amy: SONIC!!!</p><p>Sonic: Aconteceu alguma coisa gente!?</p><p>Amy: Sonic eu sei que você vai querer se encontrar com o seu "melhor amigo secreto" nesta noite mais...</p><p>Tails: Por algum motivo o Scourge acabou descobrindo que você vai se encontrar com o ele!</p><p>Amy: E também descobriu que você gosta dele.</p><p>Sonic: COMO!? SE EU CONTEI SOMENTE PRA VOCÊS E PROS MEUS PRIMOS!!! Foi o Manic?</p><p>Amy e tails: Sim.</p><p>Amy: Você sabe muito bem que ele é bem caidinho pelo Scourge. <b>Pensamento</b> E ele não o nota, tadinho do Manic.</p><p>Tails: Ele poderia ter contado para ele que você não gosta do Scourge.</p><p>Sonic: Como vocês souberam disso?</p><p>Amy: O Miles tinha nos contado. Você sabe muito bem que ele trabalha nas câmeras de segurança do condomínio!</p><p>Tails: E nos trouxemos o vídeo! <b>Mostra o DVD</b></p><p>Tails me entrega o DVD, boto no aparelho que eu tenho no meu quarto e o vídeo começa.</p><p>
  <b>Video On</b>
</p><p>O vídeo começa com a visão de cima.</p><p>Scourge: Estou sentindo que hoje vai dar muito problema.</p><p>Manic: Scourge!</p><p>Scourge: Olá baterista qual é o problema?</p><p>Manic: O Sonic vai se encontrar com uma pessoa na grade.</p><p>Scourge: O SONIC ENCONTROU A LENDA!? A LENDA DA GRADE É REAL!?</p><p>Manic: Sim e ele tem um motivo! Esta pessoa não é daqui, ele é do condomínio vizinho.</p><p>Scourge: Continua.</p><p>Manic: E ele gosta dele.</p><p>Scourge: O Sonic também é gay e gosta de outra pessoa!?! Eu não vou deixar esta pessoa pegar o meu ouriço!</p><p>Manic: O Sonic não vê ele a 5 anos! Mais veja pelo lado bom, eu gosto de vo..</p><p>Scourge: Obrigado pelo aviso baterista se cuida! <b>Sai correndo</b></p><p>Manic: Cê... eu acho que ele nunca vai me notar...</p><p>
  <b>Video off</b>
</p><p>Sonic: Tenho admitir, eu tive um pouco de pena com o Manic. SERIO QUE ELE TINHA QUE ME TRAIR!?</p><p>Amy: Você não estará sozinho Sonic!</p><p>Tails: Nos troucemos ajuda!</p><p>Rapidamente os meus amigos entram no meu quarto.</p><p>Sally, Miles, Dark, Sonia e Manic: SURPRESA!!!</p><p>Sonic: Obrigado pessoal!</p><p>Depois do meu agradecimento, Manic chega ate a mim um pouco envergonhado.</p><p>Manic: Me desculpa Sonic, eu achava que está informação iria ajudar eu conseguir conquistar o Scourge.</p><p>Sonic: Tudo bem Manic. Você faria qualquer coisa pra conquistar o seu amor.</p><p>Sally: Chega de bla bla bla! Temos que ajudar o Sonic consiga se encontrar com o Shadow depois de 5 anos separados.</p><p>Após a fala da Sally do nada todos começam a conversar ao mesmo tempo, eu não quis me intrometer, com isso eu só pensava como o Shadow agora.</p><p>Shadow P.O.V</p><p>Já faz 5 anos que eu não vejo o meu grande amor Sonic o ouriço. Eu não sei como ele está agora, mais se ele ainda estiver continuando a visitar a grade, mal sabe ele que eu já quase voltando para o meu antigo lar.</p><p>Ano passado eu contei para minha irmã mais velha, Maria Robotinik, que eu tinha uma relação com o Sonic. Ela aceitou logo de cara, mesmo ela nem ter conhecido o Sonic, ela já está torcendo bastante que eu fique com o sonic.</p><p>Ambos nos dois já estamos dentro do carro indo pra nossa antiga casa. A primeira coisa que eu e a Maria vamos fazer quando chegamos era ver os nosso velhos amigos. Após tudo isso Maria vai me ajudar a ir até a grade novamente sem que ninguém nos veja pois o número de moradores aumentou extremamente nos últimos anos. Sera quase impossível a gente ir sem ser pego por alguém, por sorte, Maria acabou tendo uma das ideias mais brilhantes do mundo que é sair de casa escondido a noite.</p><p>Maria P.O.V</p><p>Estou bastante ansiosa para ver a alma gemia do meu irmão. Eu estou torcendo para ele desde no ano passado, que também, foi o ano que ele finalmente resolveu me contar. Pelo menos ele teve motivo, pois nos últimos anos eu era bastante fofoqueira e só apenas no ano passado eu não era mais.</p><p>Ja eram umas 17:05 da tarde eu e o Shadow estávamos preparando as mochilas no meu quarto, até alguém bater na porta.</p><p>Sr Gerald: Crianças sou eu o papai!</p><p>Maria: Rápido Shadow esconde as mochilas no meu armário!</p><p>Enquanto o Shadow escondia as mochilas, eu ligava o meu vídeo game só para disfarçar, que nós estamos jogando. Por coincidência ou não, quando o Shadow fechou a porta do armário e se sentou em cima da cama junto comigo, o nosso pai tinha entrado no quarto.</p><p>Sr Gerald: Vocês estão bem?</p><p>Maria e Shadow: Sim!</p><p>Sr Gerald: Ótimo, eu tenho uma notícia excelente!</p><p>Shadow: Parece ser coisa muito boa!</p><p>Sr Gerald: E é sim Shadow! Uns dos nossos membros da nossa família comprou a pena e vai sair da cadeia depois de 18 anos preso na cadeia.</p><p>Maria: Nos temos um parente que foi preso!?</p><p>Sr Gerald: Infelizmente sim! O nome dele é Dr Robotinik, ele é o irmão mais novo do Dr Ivo, que infelizmente ele está morando no "Local dos nossos rivais".</p><p>Shadow: Você está falando do condomínio vizinho?</p><p>Sr Gerald: Exatamente!</p><p>Maria: Pai você não está pensando em trazer uma pessoa que mal saiu da cadeia e já vai morar num local de luxo ou está?</p><p>Shadow: Concordo com ela papai, é melhor você dar dinheiro pra ele do que trazer um criminoso!</p><p>Sr Gerald: Crianças se calmem! As vezes alguns criminosos que saíram da cadeia e mudaram de vida!</p><p>Maria: Como o senhor?</p><p>Sr Gerald: Vocês sabem muito bem que não foi a primeira vez que eu quase perdi a guarda de vocês para sempre depois da morte da sua mãe.</p><p>Maria: Tenho muitas saudades da mamãe.</p><p>Shadow: Eu nunca conheci a mamãe. As vezes eu me culpo por ter tirado a vida dela. <b>Fica triste</b></p><p>Sr Gerald: Shadow não foi você que "matou" a sua mãe, é normal algumas mães morrerem após parto.</p><p>Maria: Não se preocupe irmãozinho, pois a sua irmãzona vai te cuidar até você se casar!</p><p>Shadow: Hahaha! <b>Rir</b> Essa foi boa Maria!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Botando o plano em pratica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria P.O.V</p><p>Depois desta conversa praticamente triste, o nosso pai saiu do meu quarto. Um tempo mais tarde já deu umas 22:00 da noite, já estava na hora de botar o planos em pratica!</p><p>Primeiro, ligamos os ventiladores (só pra fingirque estamos "dormindo") e tranca a porta do meu quarto e do Shadow, pro papai não entrar durante a noite e acabar descobrindo que nos dois "fugimos" só pra encontrar com alguém que ele não conhece. Fixemos as coisas e pulamos da janela do meu quarto, pulamos sem levar muito dano.</p><p>Fomos para parte de trás da casa.</p><p>Maria: Pra qual direção nós vamos?</p><p>Shadow: Atrás de você!</p><p>Eu olho para trás, o Shadow aponta paras as arvores que eu estava dando as costas. Fico bastate surpresa</p><p>Maria: Essa eu não esperava!</p><p>Shadow: Este cominho vai fazer que a gente ir direto pra mata. </p><p>Maria: Então quer dizer que este cominho que você fazia quando criança?</p><p>Shadow: Não ele é apenas um segundo caminho. Só estou fazendo este caminho porque ele é mais discreto. Eu só não o usava porque eu tinha medo de me perder, ainda mais ele sendo um pouco isolado.</p><p>Maria: Entendo.</p><p>Durante a conversa nos dois já estávamos na mata, este lugar tem mais cara de ser uma floresta do que um bosque. Eu queria saber se o futuro namorado do Shadow também se estivesse vindo neste horário.</p><p> </p><p>Amy P.O.V</p><p>Já são 22:00 da noite, o plano já estava em pratica! A turma tinha feito dois grupos, o grupo que acompanha o Sonic vai ser eu e o Manic, o outro grupo é o que protege e evita a passagem do Scourge o ouriço! O garoto bad boy mais chato da galáxia!</p><p>Eu não gosto dele! Concordo com o sonic que ele não é nada agradável, alguns meses antes do Scourge conhecer o Sonic, ele já me conhecia. Toda vez que ele me via, sempre chegava perto de mim e me xavecava, na maioria das vezes ele botava sempre as mãos dele no meus peitos e eu sempre chutava o saco dele! Meses depois, ele conheceu o Sonic, assim me esquecendo rapidamente.</p><p>O grupo que estava em guarda era Sally, Tails e Sonia, o últimos grupo, que é no estilo vigilante, é o casal Miles e Dark.</p><p>Durante a caminhada percebo que o Manic fica bastante incomodado, eu fico apenas o observando ainda mais ele sendo o “culpado” de tudo isso.</p><p>Manic: Sonic me desculpa.</p><p>Sonic: Uhm?</p><p>Manic: Eu não queria causar esta confusão, por causa disso provavelmente no final o Scourge vai acabar descobrindo a grade, e o local de encontro de você e do Shadow.</p><p>Sonic: Eu já disse que você já está desculpado. Eu sei que você está chateado e aledo do mais, obrigado por me avisar sobre seu "incidente", que se não provavelmente o seu futuro namorado já teria tirado a minha virgindade.</p><p>Manic: VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO O MEU SCOURGE DE ESTUPRADOR!? <strong>Fica um pouco bravo</strong></p><p>Amy: Silencio vocês dois! Nós estamos no meio da noite pra ajudar o Sonic! Não vim a toa só pra perder a maratona de yaoi!</p><p>Manic: O que?</p><p>Sonic: Ela assisti Romântica Junjou, é o anime favortio dela, já assistir uma vez junto com ela.</p><p>Amy: Eu pelo menos, queria que no último ep da serei mostrando o Sake e o Usgui se casando.</p><p> </p><p>Scuorge P.O.V </p><p>Eu e as minhas amigas Fionna e Rose estamos andando pela mata pra procurar aquele ouriço azul e eu estou completamente zangado! Que todo este tempo ele já estava namorando com alguém!</p><p>A primeira coisa que eu iria fazer com ele era transar com ele a força! Como os meus pais estavam de viajem pra negócios importantes, eu estava sozinho por algumas semanas, e dava pra leva-lo para minha casa sem problemas.</p><p>Mais pelo menos estou sendo acompanhado, assim eu não serei o único que vai levar uma surra na cara.</p><p>Fionna: Scuorge eu posso fazer uma pergunta?</p><p>Scourge: Mais é clora que pode Fionna!</p><p>Fionna: Você pelo menos sabe o motivo do por que o Manic te avisou sobre isto?</p><p>Quando a Fionna já ia responder, a chata da Rose rapidamente resolve tampar a boca dela usando a sua mão esquerda.</p><p>Rose: Eu sei! É ele gosta de você!</p><p>Após a resposta da chatinha, eu faço um olhar sério e a Fionna tampa a boca da Rose com as duas mãos bastante desesperada. </p><p>Scourge: Vai se fud#&amp;!! Isto não tem nada a ver! Ele não dele gostar de mim, ele é apenas um baterista que quer que eu fique com o Sonic!</p><p>Fionna: Pode até fazer sentido, mais isto não tem logica. Eu acho que ele gosta de você pois sempre quando você ou ele fica perto de você, ele ficar com um pouco de vergonha e um pouco feliz.</p><p>Rose: ERA ISTO QUE EU ESTAVA TENTANDO DIZER!!!</p><p>Scourge: CALA A SUA BOCA SUA VADI%</p><p>Bastante zangado, eu rapidamente dou um tapa na cara bem forte e faço que ela caísse no chão como se ele tinha sido empurrada.</p><p> Scourge: VOCE É APENAS UMA GAROTA QUE SÓ FALA BOBAGEM QUE NEM FAZ SENTIDO!!! E EU NÃO GOSTO DO BATERISTA!!!</p><p>Rose: O NOME DELE É MANIC SEU SAFAD%!!!</p><p>Rose se reagi contra mim rapidamente e não só da um tapa na cara (que doeu muito), como também chutou as minhas bolas (que doeu mais ainda). Doeu tanto que eu comecei a gemer de dor e me ajoelho no chão.</p><p>Rose: Eu vou sair do seu grupo e o motivo é que você não trata mais as pessoas com respeito como antigamente! Fionna me desculpa, mais eu acho que a gente não conseguiu como a gente queria.</p><p> </p><p>Fionna P.O.V</p><p>Rose foi embora fazendo que os únicos membros do nosso "bando" só sobrando eu e o Scourge. Parece que meses de tentativa de fazer que o Scourge voltasse como era antes, foi um fracasso total.</p><p>A atitude do Scourge com a Rose, não foi legal dar um tapa na cara nela, uns segundos depois o Scourge se recupera e se levanta com olhar bastante super sério.</p><p>Scourge: Está na hora de botar o plano em pratica!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A partir de agora não iriei mas botar nomes para cada capitulo como eu fazia de costume no Spirit fanfics. Afinal não me lembro os nomes de cabeça e é MUITO CHATO ir atrás de um link e etc. Só para pegar certo nome.</p><p>Enfim os nomes dos capítulos vão ser "Capitulo (Numero)". </p><p>Aproveitem o capitulo! Beijos  e abraços de patinhos, mamãe pata desliga!</p><p>E aproveitem esta semana de "novos"  capítulos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span> P.O.V</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Acabamos de chagar na</span>
  
  <span>grade</span>
  <span>, a mata está um pouco alta, mais não chega a incomodar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amy: Esta grade é muito alta</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span>: E ao mesmo tempo foi </span>
  <span>uns dos motivos por eu não escalar quando eu era criança</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Manic</span>
  <span>: M</span>
  <span>ais</span>
  <span> onde está o Shadow</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Na mesma hora quando o </span>
  <span>Manic</span>
  <span> se perguntou pelo S</span>
  <span>hadow</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>tinha aparecido uma garota de loira com uma roupa azul e um ouriço negro com listras vermelh</span>
  <span>as iguaizinhas ao.... Shadow</span>
  <span>!?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span>: Shadow é você</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow: </span>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos nos dois </span>
  <span>chegamos mais perto</span>
  <span> da grade e olhamos um para o outro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span> e Shadow: Eu não acredito que é você</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span>: N</span>
  <span>ossa..</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> como você cresceu...</span>
  
  <b>
    <span>Fica maravilhado</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow: </span>
  <span>Hehehe</span>
  
  <b>
    <span>Fica corado </span>
  </b>
  <span>Você ficou incrível com</span>
  
  <span>esta</span>
  <span> cor, você fica mais azulado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>onic</span>
  <span>: </span>
  
  <span>A-ah</span>
  <span>! </span>
  <b>
    <span>Fica </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>corado </span>
  </b>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>sto</span>
  <span> faz parte do meu corpo</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> quando eu mais crescia</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> mais eu ficava com este tom azulado</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow: E</span>
  <span>u gostei combina bastante com a noite junto com as estralas no céu...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maria: E</span>
  <span>u vou deixar vocês dois </span>
  <span>sozinhos</span>
  
  <span></span>
  
  <b>
    <span>A</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>nda para trás</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amy: Eu também! </span>
  <b>
    <span>C</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>omeça a andar pra trás</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Manic</span>
  <span>: Nos estamos</span>
  <span> aqui atrás vigi</span>
  <span>ando o local. </span>
  <b>
    <span>A</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>nda pra trás</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois que todos deixaram eu e o Shadow completamente sozinhos, percebi que nos dois poderíamos começar a ter um romance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span>: V</span>
  <span>ocê ficou mais alto de que eu</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>hadow</span>
  <span>: Sim! </span>
  <b>
    <span>Pensamento</span>
  </b>
  <span> E sempre fui.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span>: E</span>
  <span>u gostei</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> ficou </span>
  <span>bonitão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow: O</span>
  <span> que e</span>
  <span>u quero fazer agora é ti querer</span>
  <span>, que seja meu</span>
  <span> e te</span>
  <span> beija</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span>: E</span>
  <span>u também...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nos beijamos, o beijo era calmo</span>
  <span> e durante o beijo nos juntamos as nossas mãos entre as grade</span>
  <span>, bastante igual</span>
  <span> quando </span>
  <span>nos </span>
  <span>tinhamso</span>
  <span> dez anos. Isto está sendo </span>
  <span>fantástico</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> neste momento eu tinha matado completamente a minha saudade</span>
  <span> por ele</span>
  <span> e este </span>
  <span>momento</span>
  <span> vai ser único! N</span>
  <span>ão </span>
  <span>só</span>
  <span> estou beijando o S</span>
  <span>hadow</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> como </span>
  <span>que este é o meu primeiro beijo, eu estou encantado</span>
  <span>, o beijo era demorado mais </span>
  <span>m</span>
  <span>esmo assim eu e ele nos continuamos </span>
  <span>a nos beijar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sally P.O.V</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>E</span>
  <span>u, </span>
  <span>Sonia</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> esta</span>
  <span>mos esperando um sinal de </span>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span>, que </span>
  <span>até</span>
  <span> agora nada. A Sonia está bem </span>
  <span>entediada e com isso</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> ela acabou jogando um jogu</span>
  <span>inho de telefone só que no mudo, </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> também está com tedio, para acabar isso, </span>
  <span>ele começou a voar com as suas duas cal</span>
  <span>das, </span>
  <span>voou </span>
  <span>até</span>
  <span> umas das arv</span>
  <span>ores e ficou "vigiando" o local.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>: Meninas! V</span>
  <span>ocê</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> não </span>
  <span>vão acreditar, </span>
  <span>mais </span>
  <span>dá</span>
  <span> pra ver o </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>oni</span>
  <span>c</span>
  <span> beijando alguém e pode ser o Shadow</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sally e Sonia: O QUE</span>
  <span>!?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rapidamente nos duas </span>
  <span>escalamos a arvore onde esta</span>
  <span>va o </span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>ails</span>
  <span>, e era verdade! O </span>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span> está beijando o Shadow! F</span>
  <span>oi lindo </span>
  <span>(</span>
  <span>eu </span>
  <span>poderia até chorar)</span>
  <span>, missão comprida</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos nos três ficávamos apenas olhando pros dois, como se nós tivéssemos vendo várias coisas fofas ao mesmo tempo. De repente, </span>
  <span>o meu celular</span>
  <span> começa a vibrar, que estava ligando era o </span>
  <span>Dark</span>
  <span>, rapidamente, </span>
  <span>pulei da arvore</span>
  <span> (tenho pernas bastante fortes) e atendi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <b>
    <span>L</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>igação </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>on</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <span>Dark</span>
  <span>: SALLY O SCOURGE ESTÁ POR PERTO</span>
  <span> E E</span>
  <span>STA ACOMPANHADO COM A SUA RIVAL</span>
  <span>!!!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <span>Sally: E</span>
  <span>spera ele </span>
  <span>está</span>
  <span> apenas</span>
  <span> acompanhado </span>
  <span>com a Fionna? Onde está a Rose</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <span>Dark</span>
  <span>: E</span>
  <span>u explico isto quando todos nos voltarmos p</span>
  <span>ara casa,</span>
  <span> mais agora é </span>
  <span>a hora de entra em ação</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sally: </span>
  <span>Obrigada pelo aviso</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>L</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>igação off</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Após a ligação, olha para cima e vejo a Sally descendo a arvore junto com o </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia: Quem era? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sally: O </span>
  <span>Dark</span>
  <span> e ele disse que o </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>courge</span>
  
  <span>está</span>
  <span> por perto</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Neste exato momento apareceu o </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>courge</span>
  <span> junto com a minha maior rival</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Fionna a raposa ver</span>
  <span>melha</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span>: É </span>
  <span>is</span>
  <span>so que o azulzinho enviou pra me deter!? U</span>
  <span>ma ouriça rosa que </span>
  <span>só</span>
  <span> pensa em beleza e moda</span>
  <span>, uma raposa de duas caldas que nem é tão forte</span>
  <span> e a maior rival da Fionna? HAHHAHAHA!!! </span>
  <b>
    <span>Rir</span>
  </b>
  
  <span>V</span>
  <span>ocês deveria ter vergonha</span>
  <span>! A</span>
  <span>ledo do mais</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> este problema nem era pra ser de vocês</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>: M</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>smo assim ele é o nosso amigo</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia: S</span>
  <span>e ele não tivesse nos contado</span>
  <span>, você deveria ter abusado dele! SEU SAFADO</span>
  <span> SEM VERGONHA!!!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sally: E</span>
  <span> o pior</span>
  <span> é que</span>
  <span> você iria </span>
  <span>realmente abusa-lo! V</span>
  <span>ocê </span>
  <span>não </span>
  <span>tem vergonha na cara de fazer uma maldade só por que ele não gosta de você</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fionna: </span>
  <b>
    <span>P</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>ensamento</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>On</span>
  </b>
  <span> Isto que eu chamo de amizade! Já chega eu não aguento mais </span>
  <b>
    <span>Pensamento O</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>ff</span>
  </b>
  
  <span>Scourge</span>
  
  <span>eles te</span>
  <span>m</span>
  <span> razão</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> você </span>
  <span>iria</span>
  <span> violar uma pessoa </span>
  <span>só</span>
  <span> por que ela não te</span>
  <span> quer</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span>: FIONNA V</span>
  <span>OCÊ ESTÁ DE QUAL LADO AGORA!?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fionna: Eu estou no seu lado! O que eu quero te</span>
  <span> compreender uma coisa</span>
  <span>, uma coisa muito ruim </span>
  <span>do que o normal e alias</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> a Rose </span>
  <span>está</span>
  <span> certa! V</span>
  <span>ocê não pensa </span>
  <span>mais sobre o que as </span>
  <span>pessoa</span>
  <span>s se sentem!</span>
  
  <span>Nos duas já tentamos te</span>
  <span> acordar faz meses e você nem p</span>
  <span>ercebe o tamanho do problema</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span>: Q</span>
  <span>uer saber de uma coisa</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei que poderia ser possível, </span>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span> soca a cara da F</span>
  <span>ionna com muita força</span>
  <span> e faz ela desmaiar. Mesmo </span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>u não gostando dela, fiquei com bastante raiva</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>N</span>
  <span>ão vou mais</span>
  <span> precisar da sua ajuda mesmo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>: Você é mesmo um filho da mãe</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Provavelmente </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> ficou muito mais com raiva que eu, ele é o primeiro a atacar. </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> faz um chute na direção do </span>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span>, mais infelizmente ele desvia. Rapidamente </span>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span> se reagi e dá um chute por baixo bem na direção dos pês, fazendo que o </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> cair bruscamente no chão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia: SONIA GIRANDO !!!!! </span>
  <b>
    <span>Segura o pulso do </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Scourge</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> e começa girar bem </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>rapido</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>HAAAAA!!! </span>
  <b>
    <span>Grita</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>onia: Sally leve a Fionna </span>
  <span>e cuide dela em um local seguro agora</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>E</span>
  <span>nquanto a Sonia segura o </span>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> eu pego a Fionna no estilo noiva e a levo p</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>ra </span>
  <span>bem longe do acontecimento.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia P.O.V</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Estou </span>
  <span>girando </span>
  <span>tão </span>
  <span>rápido</span>
  <span>,</span>
  
  <span>até</span>
  <span> fazer o </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>courge</span>
  <span> ficar completamente em orbita em mim</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>aproveitando a </span>
  <span>velocidade</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> sem</span>
  <span> com nenhum pingo de</span>
  <span> dó</span>
  <span>,</span>
  
  <span>eu </span>
  <span> o</span>
  
  <span>joguei o pro ou</span>
  <span>tro lado do condomínio!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span>: AHHHHHHH</span>
  <span>!!! </span>
  <b>
    <span>Grita </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>super</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> alto</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia: Q</span>
  <span>uem acabou </span>
  <span>derrotando ele no final fui eu!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>Ahgg</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <b>
    <span>Geme</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>ails</span>
  <span> você </span>
  <span>está</span>
  <span> bem</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>: E</span>
  <span>stou</span>
  <span>...</span>
  <span> quando eu bati as minhas costas no chão</span>
  <span>, eu não conseguia me</span>
  <span> mexer</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia: Você consegui se levantar</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>: S</span>
  <span>im</span>
  <span>...</span>
  
  <span>só</span>
  <span> que a m</span>
  <span>aior dor vem do meu pé esquerdo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>onia: </span>
  <span>Aquele </span>
  <span>chute que o </span>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span> fez</span>
  <span>,</span>
  
  <span>poderia ter</span>
  <span> quebrado algum</span>
  <span> osso do seu pé</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>: P</span>
  <span>elo menos eu posso voar</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <b>
    <span>C</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>omeça a voar</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia: Pelo menos </span>
  <span>naõ</span>
  <span> vou precisar carregar ninguém!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>: Isso não teve graça.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia: Eu sei... v</span>
  <span>amos encontrar </span>
  <span>a S</span>
  <span>ally</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> provavelmente ela deve </span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>star na casa dela</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> P.O.V</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>: Só deixe eu ligar pra A</span>
  <span>my e dizer que estar tudo </span>
  <span>bem.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonia apenas acena com a cabeça com o sinal positivo, pego o meu celular e começo aligar para Amy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <b>
    <span>Ligação </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>O</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>n</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>my</span>
  <span>: Oi </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> quais</span>
  <span> são as </span>
  <span>notícias</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>: As notícias são </span>
  <span>super</span>
  <span> boas! Pelo menos a maioria... ou seja, missão </span>
  <span>complida</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amy: VIVA!!!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>: A S</span>
  <span>onia "derrotou" o </span>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span> usando uns dos seu "poderes"</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <span>Amy: E as</span>
  
  <span>notícias ruins</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>: A</span>
  <span> Fion</span>
  <span>na si revoltou com </span>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span> e ele acabou a machucando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amy: Que horror</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>: E tem mais! E</span>
  <span>le tinha dado um soca muito forte na cara da Fionna</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>assim fazendo que ela desmaiasse e por causa disso</span>
  <span>, eu me</span>
  <span> revoltei tentei lutar com ele</span>
  <span>, infelizmente fui derrotado</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>possivelmente torci o meu pé. A</span>
  <span> Sally levou a Fionna p</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span>a casa dela. Sobrando só a </span>
  <span>sonia</span>
  <span> para derrotá-lo, mais o final você já sabe! Nos dois já estamos indo para casa, eu vou voando, enquanto a </span>
  <span>Sonia</span>
  <span> vai andando normalmente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>my: </span>
  <span>Obrigada pelo aviso</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>ails</span>
  <span>: </span>
  <span>De nada, nos vemos amanhar!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amy: Boa noite </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>: Boa noite Amy!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Ligação O</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>ff</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amy P.O.V</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois que eu desliguei o meu telefone, </span>
  <span>Manic</span>
  <span> chega perto de mim, com um olhar inocente e duvidoso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Manic</span>
  <span>: Quem te ligou</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amy</span>
  <span>: O </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> ele disse que c</span>
  <span>onseguiram derrotar o </span>
  <span>Scourge</span>
  <span>, e</span>
  <span> já podemos ir p</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>ra casa</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Miles: Querem uma carona? </span>
  <b>
    <span>Ap</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>arece voando</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Manic</span>
  <span>: Eu quero</span>
  <span>!</span>
  <span> Estou com muito sono, não vou aguentar a andar tudo isso de volta para casa!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amy:</span>
  <span> Antes</span>
  
  <span>nós</span>
  <span> precisamos avisar para o </span>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span>!</span>
  <span> Mais fiquem aqui, eu já volto.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Após a minha fala vou até a grade, por </span>
  <span>incrível</span>
  <span> que pareça, não era </span>
  <span>à toa</span>
  <span> que o</span>
  
  <span>S</span>
  <span>onic</span>
  
  <span>estava</span>
  <span> com tanta saudade do Shadow! ELES CONTINUAM SE BEIJANDO!!!!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amy: ERA UMA VEZ UM PUNDIM APAIXONADO!!! </span>
  <b>
    <span>Canta bem alto</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span>: </span>
  <b>
    <span>P</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>ara de beijar </span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <span>Ai que susto Amy!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amy: Me</span>
  <span> desculpa</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> mais eu vim só p</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>ra avisar</span>
  <span> que é missão comprida!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow: Que missão comprida</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span>: É</span>
  <span> uma longa </span>
  <span>história</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A irmã do Shadow aparece tentando se aquecer, provavelmente ele deveria ter ouvido eu cantado para sair do seu “esconderijo”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maria: Shadow</span>
  <span> já </span>
  <span>está</span>
  <span> começando a esfriar</span>
  <span>, eu </span>
  <span>não quero estragar o seu momento romântico</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> mais a gente tem que voltar pra casa</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow: Pra ser honesto você tem razão. </span>
  <b>
    <span>Olha para o </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Sonic</span>
  </b>
  <span> Nos</span>
  <span> vemos </span>
  <span>amanhã</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span>: C</span>
  <span>om certeza</span>
  <span>... meu melhor amigo secreto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>hadow:</span>
  
  <b>
    <span>Cora</span>
  </b>
  <span> No mesmo horário de antigamente</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic</span>
  <span>: </span>
  <b>
    <span>Cora </span>
  </b>
  <span>N</span>
  <span>o mesmo horário de antigamente</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maria: F</span>
  <span>oi</span>
  <span> um prazer em colhesse-los, principalmente você Amy</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria P.O.V</p><p>Amy entorta um pouco a cabeça, por causa da minha pergunta.</p><p>Amy: Como assim principalmente eu?</p><p>Maria: Você tem cara que gosta de ver yaoi.</p><p>Amy: <b><strong>Cora um pouco</strong></b> Como você soube?</p><p>Maria: Eu tenho alguns truques.</p><p>Como eu tinha pensado que poderia ter uma nova amiga, rapidamente pego o papel que está dentro do meu bolso da frente de minha calça jeans, e a entrego para a Amy.</p><p>Amy: O que é isso?</p><p>Maria: É o número do meu celular, nós podemos nos falar pelo Zap!</p><p>Amy: Então... obrigada?</p><p>Maria: De nada! Espero que nos posemos ser grandes amigas!</p><p>Sonic: VOCÊS DUAS INTERROMPERAM O NOSSO BEIJO PRA ISSO!?</p><p>Maria: tecnicamente eu só aproveitei a chance de "conhecer" melhor a Amy.</p><p>Do nada aparece uma raposa junto com o Manic, que pode ser o tal do Miles (eu tenho uma ótima audição!), vendo pela aparência, parece estar muito apressado.</p><p>Miles: Por que vocês dois estão demorando!? Temos que ir para casa antes que os nossos pais descubram que nos sumimos!</p><p>Manic: Eu não quero ficar de castigo por isso!</p><p>Amy: Se é esse risco que podemos sofrer, vamos ter que voltar mais rápido que o possível!</p><p>Sem pensar duas vezes eu e provavelmente, Amy, Manic e Miles começamos a correr para voltar para casa, durante a minha pequena corrida, percebo o Shadow não estava acompanhando junto comigo.</p><p>Então eu volto, e observo que os dois ouriços, parecem que não conseguem se despedir. Ambos os dois dão o selinho rápido e olham um para o outro.</p><p>Sonic: Tchau Shadow.</p><p>Shadow: Tchau Sonic.</p><p> </p><p>Narração P.O.V</p><p>Se passou uma semana após os acontecimentos. Amy e Maria se tornaram amigas de longa distância, mais mesmo assim, a Amy visita a Maria e virse-versa! Tails e Fionna foram os únicos que sofreram ferimentos, a Fionna ficou desacordada em por 6 dias, os pais dela levaram ela no hospital e os médicos disseram que ela não corre risco de morte. Já no sétimo dia, ela tinha acordado, mais ela ainda continua internada, felizmente ele recebi visitas de Rose, Tails e por incrível que pareça também o da Sally! Mesmo as duas sendo rivais, a Sally se preocupo com ela e a visitava ela todos os dias junto com o Tails.</p><p>Tails infelizmente torceu o pé, fazendo que ele não conseguisse andar direito, como ele pode voar, ainda pode fazer as suas atividades normais mais. Mesmo assim os pais dele sempre obrigam a passar uma hora e meia de descanso sem sair do seu quarto! (No quarto dele tem computador, vídeo game, TV e garrafa d´agua).</p><p>No final os pais do Scourge acabaram sabendo dos acontecimentos (Ele sobreviveu a queda caído em um pula-pula e sendo pego pelo queda de vigilância do local), com isso, o castigo dele é ficar um mês e duas semanas no reformatório.</p><p>Sonic e Shadow continuam com seus encontros e até agora, as únicas pessoa que eles contaram que estavam namorando, eram os mesmos que participaram dos acontecimentos. Os dois botaram as suas conversas em dia e é cloro que também se beijam. Os dois sempre quiseram visitar um ao outro, mas eles tinham medo de serem reconhecidos pelos pais de cada um dos dois.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow P.O.V</p><p>Me sinto ridículo contando os dias e semanas que eu me reencontrei com o Sonic. Mais o meu verdadeiro desejo com o Sonic, é quero toca-lo (como um abraço) e beija-lo melhor. Cheguei de imaginar isso tantas vezes, que eu já estou “vendo” nos dois nos casando, mais infelizmente a minha imaginação é interrompida, quando alguém bate a porta, entra no meu quarto sem a minha permissão e quem tinha entrando é a Maria.</p><p>Shadow: Que foi Maria?</p><p>Maria: "Que foi Maria?” !? Você está atrasado para reunião do condomínio! Todos os moradores estão esperando, o papai não começou a reunião por sua causa, ele quer que você esteja lá agora! </p><p>Shadow: Me desculpa, eu tinha ficado “deprimido”, acabei esquecendo e... qual era a importância da reunião mesmo?</p><p>Maria: Ele disse que é uma surpresa para todos do condomínio!</p><p>Shadow: Então vamos lá!</p><p>Nos dois saímos correndo em direção ao local da reunião e lá tinha uma cortina vermelha bem grande! Sentamos nos nosso lugares reservados. Nem mesmo em dia de festa, o nosso pai não deixa a gente se agir como duas pessoas normais, sem chamar atenção dizendo que nós somos filhos deles! Então o meu pai sobe no palco e começa a falar.</p><p>Sr Gerald: Eu e o condomínio vizinho fizemos um plano que nós pudéssemos juntos uma parte dos dois condomínios sem ter problemas! Rapidamente você se pergunta, “Se vocês são rivais por que vocês iriam se juntar do nada?”. PRA SER HONESTO!!! Não é isso meu amigo, os dois condomínios com a parceria da SAGE, nos fizemos uma coisa que toda a família vai gostar! Eu lhes apresento... O BOSQUE REINO ARK!!!</p><p>Quando as cortinas se abriram, nos dois e todas as pessoas do condomínio ficamos maravilhadas!</p><p>Sr Gerald: EXATAMENTE!!! O condomínio Reino Undergraund e Colônia ARK juntamos os nosso dois bosques formando não só um bosque!!! Como também aumentamos o tamanho do local, com novos lugares, novas plantas e arvores! Pra finalizar... O QUE VOCES ESTAM ESPERANDO JÁ PODEM IR EXPLORARA!!!</p><p>Uma multidão passa quase por cima de mim e da Maria indo direto pro novo bosque! Pra ser honesto eu não senti nada... nadinha... na verdade senti muita dor sim.</p><p>Maria: VAMOS EXPLORAR!!!</p><p>Shadow: OK!!!</p><p>Entramos no local era muito grande e um ótimo lugar pra fazer um piquenique! Maria acabou recebendo uma ligação de Amy dizendo que ela está no local. Sabendo que as duas iriam falar as suas besteirinhas, comecei a seguir o meu próprio caminho, por sorte ou azar eu dei um passo atrás e acabei me encostando em alguém, quando eu olhei pra trás.</p><p>Shadow: Sonic?</p><p>Sonic: Sh-shadow?</p><p>Ficamos em frente a frente e paralisados, por coincidência, eu virei de costas e o Sonic fez a mesma coisa comigo. O meu coração bateu rápido, não estava acreditando que finalmente estou frente a frente com o Sonic, sem aquela grade nos atrapalhando, olhei pros lados e percebi que estava em uns dos locais mais quietos.</p><p>Respirei fundo e me virei pra frente de cara a cara com o Sonic! A primeira coisa que eu achei que eu e ele iriamos fazer era juntas as nossas mãos como a gente fazia quando nos encontrávamos na grade, mas o Sonic acabou me abraçando, eu fiquei surpreso com a reação dele. Neste caso eu compreendi o abraço, o abraço era gostoso e quentinho.</p><p>Sonic: As vezes achava que eu nunca iria ti abraçar e ti tocar.</p><p>Shadow: Eu também...</p><p>Ficamos por um bom tempo abraçados, segundos depois desfizemos o abraço nós olhamos um para um outro depois de um abraço, o Sonic fica envergonhado e abaixa um pouco a cabeça e olha pro lado. Como ele fez uma ação comigo, avancei e o beijei, assim roubando um beijo.</p><p>Não vi como foi a reação do Sonic pois eu estava de olhos fechados e concentrado no beijo, sinto que o sonic contribui-o o beijo, ele botou os dois braços em volta em meu pescoço e eu botei as minhas mãos nos quadris dele. Como o local onde a gente está é "deserto", nos deitamos na grama ao lado, fiquei em cima dele e continuamos o beijo.</p><p>Pedir passagem de língua, o Sonic aceitou no jeito tímido mas ele aceitou, explorava cada local da boca dele até que por falta de ar, nos separamos o beijo e me deitei no lado dele. Ambos nos dois estamos fazendo uma respiração bem pesada, segundos depois eu fiquei em cima do Sonic novamente, comecei a morder e beijar um pouco o pescoço dele, ele se reage, faz que eu parasse de fazer isso.</p><p>Sonic: Shadow... eu odeio ser chato mais isto está sendo muito rápido. Entende?</p><p>Shadow: Foi mal é que... eu acho que eu não segurei direito a minha vontade!</p><p>Sonic: Pra você matar um pouco da sua vontade que tal você ir para minha casa e ir pro meu quarto?</p><p>Shadow: Sim.  Agora é só esperar a noite cair. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fionna P.O.V </p><p>Era um dia normal no hospital... eu tinha acabado de acordar depois de uma semana desacordada graças aquele CACHORRO DO SCOURGE !!! Continuou recebendo visitas dos meus pais, da minha melhor amiga Rose e por incrível que pareça a do Tails e da minha rival Sally. Não esperava isto de duas pessoas que não fazia parte da “turma".  </p><p>Segundo os médicos o Tails é a única pessoa que me visita duas vezes ao dia, a primeira visita ele vem acompanhado e a segunda visita ele vem sozinho, só que ele traz flores. E também uma boa explicação de ondem vieram aquelas flores que ficam do ou meu lado. </p><p>Já eram 16:40 da tarde eu estava assistindo televisão, a parte chata mesmo no hospital é que você não pode sair da cama. Eu sei que eu sou um paciente e ao mesmo tempo fiquei desacordada por uma semana. A unica coisa que queria é sair com a minha e única amiga, Rose a auriça... </p><p>Enquanto eu escutava meus pensamentos, escuto alguém batendo na porta calmamente. </p><p>Fionna: Pode entrar </p><p>Tails: Você acordou! </p><p>Fionna: Está... feliz? </p><p>Tails: Completamente super iper feliz! </p><p>Fionna: O que aconteceu durante esta semana? </p><p>Tails: Você mal vai acreditar no que aconteceu! </p><p>Tails me contou toda a situação, a parte que a minha chamou tenção foi quando, que o Scourge foi derrotado pela Sonia e no dia seguinte foi pro reformatório! Uma coisa que eu nem esperava é que a raposa de duas caldas tentou lutar contra o monstro cruel por mim! Mais infelizmente ele acabou torcendo seu pé. Scourge.... EU NUNCA VOU TE PERDEOA POR ISSSO CARAI!!! </p><p>Fico feliz que a Sally teve a paciência e força de me carregar (quase um corpo morto) até minha casa, e ainda ser acusada pelos meus pais de ter isso acontecido comigo. Mais fico feliz que eles conseguiram acreditar na Sally e me levarem até ao hospital com mais nenhuma reclamação!  </p><p>Passando de notícias ruins para boas, ALELUIA OS DOIS POMBINHOS SE ENCONTRARAM E SE BEIJARAM!!! Depois dessa vou até cantar a música do “Oh happy day”. Sim eu estava torcendo para os bonzinhos o tempo todo, tem algum problema? </p><p>Tails: Fionna eu posso fazer uma pergunta ? </p><p>Fionna: Pode... </p><p>Tails: Você gosta de alguém? </p><p>Fionna: De ninguém. Por que? </p><p>Tails: Por que eu gosto de você! </p><p>Fiquei sem palavras! Nos encarado por alguns segundos até a enfermeira chegar e dizer que o horário de visita acabou assim fazendo, que voltasse a minha rotina chata de um paciente, fazer nada e ficar sozinha. </p><p> </p><p>Manic P.O.V </p><p>Estou caminhando no local da rampa de Skate do codominio, tudo estava normal até aparece um falcão verde andando de skate na rampa, vendo parece que ele não é daqui. Curioso chego mais perto até eu cair de cara no Chão! Como eu não sei só sei que estou pagando mico! Para piorar não seio que aquele skatista vai fazer comigo. </p><p>???: Precisa de ajudar </p><p>Olho para cima e vejo estendendo a mão para mim, aceito a ajuda e me levanto. Está eu não esperava minha gente! </p><p>Manic: Obrigado. </p><p>???: De nada. O meu nome é Jet o falcão. </p><p>Manic: Meu nome é Manic o ouriço. Você é novo por aqui? </p><p>Jet: Infelizmente não, pois voces tem uma ótima rampa! Uma coisa que o condomínio vizinho não tem! E alias eu sou de lá.  </p><p>Manic: Como você chegou aqui? </p><p>Jet: Tenho uma amiga de escola que mora por aqui, eu e ela combinamos de nos encontrarmos aqui, o engraçado é que as pessoas acham que eu e a Waven somos namorados. </p><p>Manic: Interessante. </p><p>Que mancada, agora eu estou triste! Por que eu não consigo controlar meus sentimentos? Ahhh se eu não tivesse me apaixonado pelo Scourge provavelmente eu estaria feliz agora. Eu... eu acho que vou nunca mais vou querer me apaixonar de novo!  </p><p>Jet: Que foi? </p><p>Manic: Nada eu só... </p><p>Jet: Só? </p><p>Manic: Nada eu só estou eu pouco triste após alguns acontecimentos. </p><p>Neste tempo o Jet levanta a minha cabeça e eu fico um pouco envergonhado. </p><p>Jet: Quer saber de uma coisa? </p><p>Manic: O que? </p><p>Jet: Que tal nos dois nos dois irmos na pizzaria do Seu Zé? Eu iria pagar a conta! </p><p>Sem eu dar pelo menos uma resposta ele pega o seu Skate e começa a puxar a minha mão! </p><p>Manic: Ei espera! Eu ainda não dei minha resposta! </p><p>Jet: Pronto você já respondeu! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow: Agora é só espere a noite cair!</p><p>Sonic: Sim, só que.... onde nós vamos...</p><p>Shadow: Na minha casa não vai dar. Eu moro com duas pessoas, mesmo a Maria sendo gente boa, o meu pai não para de nos observar!</p><p>Sonic: Neste caso vamos que fazer isso na minha casa. A minha mãe vai viajar nesta noite. Que horas você pretende ir?</p><p>Shadow: As nove. Vou falar pro meu pai sobre isso, mas obviamente iriei mentir!</p><p>Sonic: Este é o meu Shadow!</p><p> </p><p>Amy P.O.V</p><p>Maria: Você ouviu e viu isso!?</p><p>Amy: Sim! Pela primeira vez da minha vida eu vi uma marcação para fazer sexo! E se eles não estiverem usando camisinha!?</p><p>Maria: Como a geração atual de adolescentes masculinos podem se engravidar... possivelmente os dois poderiam ter esquecido está informação!</p><p>Amy: E se os pais dos dois obrigarem a abortar o bebê!?</p><p>Amy: Não vamos deixar isso acontecer! Que tal a gente ir na farmácia e comprar um pequeno pacote com seis camisinhas? Como uma espécie de “presente” para “parabenizarmos” o namoro dos dois.</p><p>Maria: Gostei da ideia! Vamos lá!</p><p>Formos para a farmácia comprar o pacotinho de camisinhas, chegando por lá os clientes que estavam na fila nos olharam com alguns olhares mortais. Mais como a moça do caixa me conhecia e é minha vizinha ao lado, ela me deu uma pequena caixa que contem pelo menos 12 camisinhas.</p><p> </p><p>Maria P.O.V</p><p>Chegando em casa, eu entrei correndo de fininho mais rápido do que uma promoção de feijão no super mercado. Para que o meu pai não perguntasse o que estava dentro do saco plástico.</p><p>Percebendo que o Shadow não estava no seu quarto, escuto meu pai conversando com ele na cozinha.</p><p>Sr Gerald: Então quer dizer que você vai dormir na casa de um amigo?</p><p>Shadow: Sim.</p><p>Sr Gerald: Qual é o nome dele?</p><p>Shadow: O nome dele é...</p><p>Neste momento eu entrei na cena mais rápida do que uma barata em desespero.</p><p>Maria: JET!!!</p><p>Sr Gerald e Shadow: O que?</p><p>Maria: Ele vai dormir na casa daquele  falcão verde  que anda de skate pai! Aquele que faz altas manobras nos bancos do condomínio!</p><p>Sr Gerald: Isso é verdade Shadow?</p><p>Shadow: Mas é claro que sim! Ele me ensinava a andar de skate na minha antiga escola, que agora eu estou voltando a estuda-la de novo neste ano agora!</p><p>Sr Gerald: Então você pode ir! Você está na puberdade tem que se divertir, antes que seja tarde.</p><p>Maria: Mas terá uma condição!</p><p>Sr Gerald: Ahm?</p><p>Maria: Você não irar ligar pro Shadow só pra saber se ele estar bem, nesta noite! Nem ao meio dia!</p><p>Sr Gerald: Sim, pois isso seria um tanto vergonhoso e...</p><p>Shadow: OBRIGADO PAI!!!</p><p>Shadow abraça o nosso pai e depois eu faço o mesmo, o chamo para ir no meu quarto, assim em seguida nós entramos e tranco a porta.</p><p>Maria: Shadow eu querolhe dar isto. <b><strong>Entrega a caixinha</strong></b></p><p>Shadow: Camisinhas? Como é que você sabe que eu vou...</p><p>Maria: Eu e a Amy vimos a conversinha de vocês! E aliás, durante a nossa observação percebi que... o seu “amigo” cresceu bastante do que eu me lembrava a anos atrás. Comeu muita carne com hormônio?</p><p>Shadow: MARIA!!!</p><p>Maria: HAHHAHA!!!<b><strong> Rir</strong></b></p><p>Shadow: Obrigado Maria mais quanto isto custou?</p><p>Maria: Zero reais!</p><p>Shadow: O QUE!?</p><p>Maria: Depois eu ti explicou! Agora vai tomar banho e pois nesta noite você vai ter a sua primeira vez!</p><p>Shadow: Você é a melhor e única irmã mais velha que já tive!</p><p>Maria: De nada!</p><p> </p><p>Sonic P.O.V</p><p>Durante a volta pra casa, vi que o Manic tinha ganhado um novo amigo! Parece que depois de toda está confusão, ele foi meio que recompensado. Espero que eu estou pensando seja realizado.</p><p>O tempo passou e anoiteceu a minha mãe foi para rodoviária, Shadow já está ao meu lado vendo televisão juntos nada aconteceu. Eu não estou acreditando até agora que marquei uma noite só para transar! É um absurdo? Sim e não, mais se ambos nos dois vamos perder a virgindade juntos.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow P.O.V</p><p>Já são uma e meia da madrugada, será que vai ter que ser eu dar a iniciativa? Se o sonic não fez nada até agora, provavelmente ele está esperando.</p><p>Neste caso, desligo a televisão e deito Sonic no sofá. Ai meu deus, ele é tão fofinho nesta visão! Ambos nós dois ficamos em estatuas como se tivéssemos visto uma barata voadora. Eu literalmente não sei o que fazer agora! Estou muito nervoso, nem sei se estamos fazendo isso no tempo certo e na hora certa! Sem eu perceber, Sonic ficou um pouco corado.</p><p>Sonic: Shadow...</p><p>Shadow: Eu estou pronto! Estou e...</p><p>Caramba o que vou falar agora? Que eu estou com medo?</p><p>Sonic: Eu acho que estamos fazendo isso cedo demais... não se preocupe! Tentaremos de novo na próxima semana.</p><p>Shadow: NÃO!!!</p><p>Minha nossa! Nosso namoro ainda nem completou um mês e eu já consegui assustar o Sonic numa maneira tensa. Eu pareci com o meu pai gritando comigo, quando fazia alguma coisa errada. Espera é isso eu ainda não pedi o Sonic em namoro! Que burrada minha, é por isso que eu não estava tendo confiança em tomar iniciativa. Mais como que eu vou fazer uma declaração de amor nesta madrugada!? Na maneira mais improvisada, me ajoelho no chão, enquanto o Sonic se sentava no sofá.</p><p>Sonic: Shadow?</p><p>Shadow: Sonic... como o amor da minha vida, que tomou conta do meu coração durante estes 5 anos separados. Que só fez eu ficar mais e mais apaixonado por você. <b><strong>Segura a mão esquerda do Sonic</strong></b> Sonic você quer namorar comigo?</p><p>Sonic: SIM!!!</p><p>Shadow: Como meu futuro noivo? E futura mãe dos meus filhos?</p><p>Sonic: Espera. O QUE!?</p><p>Shadow: Estou de brincadeira!</p><p>Sonic: Ai que susto! Hehehe... <b><strong>Rir</strong></b> E agora?</p><p>Shadow: Que tal nos irmos nos beijar até cansar?</p><p>Sonic sem responder minha pergunta, ele beija a minha bochecha.</p><p>Sonic: Que tal nos tentarmos um pouco? Eu disse um pouco!</p><p>Dizia ele tirando a blusa, por favor amiguinho de baixo não tente entrar na brincadeira. Em seguida eu tirei a minha blusa, enquanto ele tirava a calça dele. Nós começamos a nos beijar ferozmente nos deitando no sofá, que obviamente eu fiquei por cima dele (de novo).</p><p>Com um movimento incrivelmente incrível, Sonic mudou nossas posições. Ele começou a passar mão perto do “vizinho de baixo” e... PARA!!!</p><p>Shadow: Se você estiver pensando em fazer aquilo pode parar agora!</p><p>Sonic: Por que?</p><p>Shadow: Por que é o meu turno! Onde que fica seu quarto?</p><p>Sonic: Segundo andar, no corredor no lado esquerdo que fica perto do final do corredor.</p><p>Chegando no quarto Sonic tranca a porta e se deitar na cama, quando estava prestes a retirar a sua cueca. </p><p>Sonic: Por favor para eu não me masturbo já faz meses.</p><p>Shadow: ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA!!!  Você queria transar comigo. E agora diz para mim que não faz este tipo de coisa a meses! Porra Sonic você só pode estar de sacanagem!</p><p>Sonic: Me desculpe eu...</p><p>Shadow: Está desculpado, eu só fiquei um pouco irritado. E... eu acho melhor eu dormir no sofá...</p><p>Sonic: Shadow.</p><p>Shadow: Boa noite Sonic.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic P.O.V</p><p>Não... eu não queria que isso acontecesse.</p><p>Sonic: SHADOW!!!</p><p>Começo a seguir o Shadow, na hora quando já ia ao chamar pela segunda vez, escuto o barulho da porta. Ambos nos dois começamos a nos olhar, Shadow vai até o meu quarto e se esconde. Acabo me lembrando da roupa que ficou no chão, como eu estava apenas de cueca, vou até o banheiro, molho um pouco o meu cabelo e saio do banheiro com a toalha cobrindo minha cueca. Assim rapidamente vou até a sala e recolho a roupa que estava no chão, coincidente minha mãe abre a porta.</p><p>Bernadette: Sonic você ainda está acordado filho?</p><p>Sonic: Sim, eu não consigo dormir, estou com muito calor.</p><p>Bernadette: Nem com o ar condicionado?</p><p>Sonic: Não...</p><p>Bernadette: Puxa vida você deve estar com febre. Mas não se preocupe, mamãe já está aqui e vou cuidar de você. Se vista-se e vá para cama, irei te dar um remédio.</p><p>Entrando no quarto com as roupas ainda em mãos, vejo o Shadow saindo de baixo da cama.</p><p>Sonic: Shadow você vai ter que ir embora agora, a minha mãe sempre consegui sentir a presença de alguém aqui em casa.</p><p>Quando eu entrego a roupa para o Shadow já era tarde demais, minha mãe entra no quarto e ela vê a cena: Eu de toalha entregando a camisa para o Shadow. Quando eu olho para minha mãe ela já está com o remédio em mãos.</p><p>Bernadette: Seria bastante aleatório e estranho ver você coletando roupa na sala, de toalha no meio de uma madrugada. Vamos ter uma ótima conversa nesta madrugada!</p><p>Sonic: <b><strong>Abaixa a cabeça</strong></b> Essa não.</p><p>Shadow: <b><strong>Pensamento</strong></b> Depois desta eu nunca mais vou tentar fazer este tipo de coisa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narração P.O.V</p><p>Já se passou uma semana, Fionna voltou para casa, Bernadette acabou aceitando o acontecimento e o namoro de Sonic e Shadow... após duas horas de conversa. Tails tirou o geco do pé, mais mesmo assim vai ter que ficar de repouso. Manic e Jet começaram a namorar, mas apenas o Sonic e a Wave (amiga do Jet) sabem sobre isso. Rose e Sally acabaram se conhecendo melhor, Rose acabou entrando na turma e em seguida Fionna também.</p><p>Enquanto no reformatório, Scourge acaba fazendo novas amizades e as pessoas eram Knuckles , Espio, Mighty , Storm e as únicas garotas do grupo, Rouge e Blaze. Cada um tem um motivo por estar no reformatório: knuckles foi pro reformatório por ter quebrado as duas pernas de um garoto, Espio e Rouge por tentarem roubar um mega-drive de 400,00 reais, Mighty e Storm por terem roubado um Xbox 360 e a Blaze por ter botado fogo em umas das salas de aula da escola.</p><p> </p><p>Scourge P.O.V</p><p>Mais um dia chato no reformatório, todo dia era mesma coisa: Alguém brigando, comida ruim, ser obrigado a "trabalhar" limpando o banheiro ou fazer comida paras outras pessoas, e fazer nada. Felizmente meu dia muda completamente, quando a Rouge e Espio chegam dizendo que conseguiram um mapa e a planta de construção do reformatório.</p><p>Scourge: Por que vocês pegaram isso?</p><p>Rouge: Para a fuga.</p><p>Blaze: Nos vamos fugir do reformatório?</p><p>Storm: Aleluia a garota gostosa e o ninja conseguiram fazer uma coisa útil!</p><p>Knuckles: Se você falar mais uma coisa com falta de respeito da minha amiga... EU JURO QUE EU TE JOGO PRO PLANETA MAIS DE 8 MIL ANOS LUZ!!!</p><p>Rouge: Obrigada Knuckles você é mesmo um ótimo amigo.</p><p>Knuckles: De nada.</p><p>Mighty: Finalmente eu vou sair deste local!</p><p>Blaze: Por quanto tempo você ficou aqui?</p><p>Mighty: Um ano. Os meus pais nunca mais me visitaram ou fizeram ligação pra mim aqui. Mas eu já fugi no reformatório uma vez.</p><p>Scourge: Se você fugiu. Como você voltou aqui?</p><p>Mighty: foi assim.</p><p> </p><p>Mighty P.O.V</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Flashback On</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Era mais um dia repetitivo no reformatório, não tinha mais ninguém no quarto, todos foram almoçar, 14 minutos depois os meus colegas de quarto chegam.</p><p>Colega: Ei Mighty você estar afim de fugir neste local?</p><p>Mighty: Sim! Espera... não, não obrigado.</p><p>Colega 2: Por que?</p><p>Mighty: Eu não quero decepcionar os meus pais de novo.</p><p>Colega 3: Os seus pais não te visitam a 7 meses desde que você chegou no reformatório!</p><p>Mighty: Neste caso. Esqueça tudo que eu disse, vou fugir também!</p><p>Colega: Perfeito pessoal!</p><p>Os outros dois colegas relevam uma coisa que estava de baixo de uma cama, era um buraco.</p><p>Colega: O plano será assim: Eu e o Mighty, como nós dois somos ótimos em cavar, vamos continuar cavando o buraco.</p><p>Colega 3: Que horas nos vamos fugir?</p><p>Colega 2: Será a noite?</p><p>Mighty: Que tal no horário do último intervalo?</p><p>Colega: eu gostaria que fosse a noite, mais nos só possuímos uma lanterna e temos que economizar a pilha para a escavação. Neste caso vamos ter que fugir no ultimo intervalo.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Flashback Off</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>Scourge: Eu não queria interromper a história. Mas Mighty você pode encurtar a história?</p><p>Mighty: Sem problemas!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Flashback On</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>No final conseguimos escapar, nos despedimos um do outro e cada um foi para o seu caminho. Eu fui para minha casa até eu ver uma cena... que iria mudar a minha vida para sempre.</p><p>Os meus pais me substituíram adotando um garoto da minha idade, eu vi a minha mãe e o meu pai entrando dentro de casa. Como eu já conhecia a casa eu entrei pela porta dos fundos. Neste jeito entrei no modo mais discreto possível! Segui eles e os vi entrando no meu quarto.</p><p>Mãe: Este é...</p><p>Pai: O seu novo quarto!</p><p>???: Obrigado!</p><p>Pai: Não precisa agradecer!</p><p>Acabo descobrindo o nome do garoto é Ray. Percebo os meus pais começarem a sair do quarto, Me escondo e eles passam sem me perceberem, sem demora eu entro no quarto e fecho a porta. Quando o Ray me vê, rapidamente eu tampo a boca dele e faço um sinal de ficar calmo.</p><p>Ray: Quem é você?</p><p>Mighty: Eu sou Mighty, filho dos seus pais adotivos.</p><p>Ray: Eles disseram que não tinham um filho!</p><p>Mighty: Parece que eles mentiram para você.</p><p>Ray: De onde você veio?</p><p>Mighty: Do reformatório, eles não me visitam a 7 meses.</p><p>Ray: Será que eles não querem mais você ?</p><p>Mighty: E você ainda pergunta?</p><p>Ray: Me desculpe. Parece que eu e você nós passamos na mesma situação, só que em lugares e tempos diferentes.</p><p>MIghty: Então você foi abandonado?</p><p>Ray: Em um parque quando eu tinha 6 anos, era um dia normal, crianças brincando pulando e tomando sorvete. Tinha acabado de soltar pipa junto com o meu pai e ai ele disse "espera aqui sentado no banco". Sentei no banco espere e esperei, cheguei até ficar entediado, eu sou uma pessoa bem educada, continuei esperando e esperando até a anoitecer. No final de tudo isso o guarda noturno me encontrou, e me levou para casa. Só que tudo estava vazio, meus pais não só me abandonaram como também se mudaram numa forma tão rápida e organizada que nem senti a mudança da casa nos últimos dias.</p><p>Mighty: Mas que filhos da p#ta! <b><strong>Fala bem baixo</strong></b></p><p>Ray: E ate hoje me lembro de uma frase que o guarda falou para mim quando retornamos para a delegacia, "Ray infelizmente você foi abandonado pelos seus pais".</p><p>Ray começo a chorar, ambos nos dois tínhamos sido abandonados. Sem demora eu o abraço bem forte e seco sua lagrimas.</p><p>Mighty: Você foi levado ao orfanato e todos estes anos esperou ser adotado por uma nova família...</p><p>Ray: Sim. Você quer falar com a mamãe e o papai?</p><p>Mighty: Esta era a minha intensão, mas agora não tem mais sentido pra isso.</p><p>Ray: Eu posso ti visitar no reformatório se quiser.</p><p>MIghty: Obrigado. E eu acho melhor eu voltar para o reformatório até eu completar 18 anos e ser expulso só por ser um maior de idade! <b><strong>Começa rir</strong></b></p><p>Ray: Se você fugir de novo eu não ficarei com raiva de você! E se precisar da minha ajuda é só me chamar.</p><p>Mighty: Eu estava pensando na mesma coisa.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Flashback Off</strong>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Scourge P.O.V</p><p>Mighty: Então me despedir do Ray, pulei pela janela e...</p><p>Scourge: Voltou ao reformatório, disse que se arrependeu e agora nós temos um cumplice!</p><p>Mighty: Acertou miserável!</p><p>Blaze: Agora a questão é. Como a gente vai sair daqui?</p><p>Storm: Simples fazendo uma confusão com uma briga!</p><p>knuckles: ISSO MESMO!!!</p><p>Rouge: Enquanto vocês fazem a sua briguinha, eu irei pegar as nossas roupas.</p><p>Scourge: Por que?</p><p>Rouge: Em primeiro lugar eu sou uma morcega, eu não tenho tanto pelo para cobrir as minhas partes, vocês até podem ficar sem roupa. Mais eu não vou querer ficar andando pelo mundo vestida de prisioneira não!</p><p>Espio: Existe um lugar onde os guardas guardam as antigas roupas, boatos dizem que a lavanderia do reformatório limpa eles, guardam numa espécie de armário e cada roupa fica no número do exato dos "prisioneiros".</p><p>Mighty: Legal!</p><p>Scourge: O plano vai ser o seguinte! Storm e Knuckles vão ser os encarregados de fazer uma confusão ou uma briga entre os "prisioneiros".</p><p>Storm: é disso que eu gosto!</p><p>Scourge: Espio como ele é o mais rápido e ligeiro, ele será o encarregado de avisar sobre uma coisa ruim ou uma coisa que possa atrapalhar a nossa missão.</p><p>Espio: Sim. <b><strong>Desaparece</strong></b></p><p>Scourge, Storm e Mighty: SUMIU!!!</p><p>Espio: <b><strong>Aparece </strong></b>Eu gosto desta piada. <b><strong>Desaparece</strong></b></p><p>Scourge: As damas...</p><p>Blaze: Scourge eu não estou acostumada de ser chamada de “Dama” , só a Rouge.</p><p>Rouge: Isto é verdade.</p><p>Scourge: Ok então. As garotas vão pegar as nossas roupas!</p><p>Blaze: Qual é o numero ?</p><p>Mighty: Toma. <b><strong>Dar um pequeno papel para Blaze</strong></b></p><p>Rouge: Números 210 (Mighty), 312 (Storm), 314 (Blaze), 327 (Espio), 324 (Rouge) e 392 (Scourge)</p><p>Blaze: Nos já estamos indo.</p><p>Rouge: Ate rapazes.</p><p>Quando as duas saíram, começo observar que o Knuckles e Storm estão determinados a fazer a confusão. Assim os dois saem do quarto sem dar um “tchau” para nos.</p><p>Scourge: Enquanto eu e você Mighty nós iremos impedir aqueles que desejam nos atrapalhar.</p><p>Mighty: Tipo lutar?</p><p>Scourge: Exato!</p><p>Mighty: Mais eu nunca lutei.</p><p>Scourge: Que bom pois será uma ótima oportunidade de lutar pela primeira vez!</p><p>Mighty: Ahm...</p><p>Scourge: Sim eu sei que isso é meio errado que eu disse, mais vamos! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bem se você chegou aqui... MEUS PARABENSSSSS!!!! Você GOSTOU DA FAN FIC!!! UHUUU!!! Em breve os próximos capítulos! Beijos e abraços de patinhos! Mamãe pata desliga!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>